Clazziquai
Perfil *'Nombre:' Clazziquai Project **'En Coreano:' 클래지콰이 / Clazziquai **'En Japones:' クラジクワイ・プロジェクト/ Kurajikuwai Project *'Numero de Integrantes:' 3 (2 chicos y 1 chica) **'Ex-Miembros:' 1 chica *'Género:' electronica, House, Acid Jazz, Groove, Chill Out, Happy dance, etc. *'Agencia: '''Clazziquai ''(Corea del Sur). Biografía Clazziquai Project, es un grupo coreano que en un principio comenzó como un proyecto experimental de DJ Clazzi (a.k.a Gim Seong Hun) en 2001. También son conocidos como: CLAZZIQUAI PROJECT, Clazziquai o CLAZZIQUAI, y CZQ. Su música, de forma similar a la de Shibuya-Kei, es una fusión de géneros diferentes, pero sobre todo covers electronic, house, acid jazz, y groove. El grupo se mantuvo predominantemente en secreto hasta su participación en la banda sonora del premiado drama My Name is Kim Sam Soon. A finales del 2005, después de haber colaborado con el artista japonés de Fantastic Plastic Machine y grupo m-flo, firmaron un contrato con Avex Trax, sin dejar de ser firmado bajo FLUXUS MÚSICA en Corea del Sur. Integrantes centre|660px De izquierda a derecha: DJ Clazzi, Alex & Horan *DJ Clazzi *Alex *Horan Ex-integrante: *Christina Chu Discografía Corea Álbum Albums Remix Single Japón Álbum Temas para Dramas * Can't Go On My Own (Feat. Kim Jin Pyo) - Can We Get Married? * Be My Love (Feat. Lee Seung Yul) - My Name is Kim Sam Soon * She is - My Name is Kim Sam Soon * Uncertain Love - City Hall - Horan * If it was me - I Do, I Do - Alex * Ugly people - Three Sisters - Horan * Part time Love - Pasta * Night Time - Que Sera, Sera - Alex * Shiny Days - Que Sera, Sera - Horan * Puede Ser (Feat. Jane) - Late Autumn * Tree - Cinderella's Sister - Alex * Lazy Sunday Morning - Le Petit Nicolas * Sarangsali - Three Brothers - Alex * I Love You - One Warm Word - Horan * I don't know anything but love - Boys Over Flowers - Horan * Kissing Me - Seducing Mr. Perfect - Alex * Stepping Out - April Snow * Flower Come Into Blossom - Always Premios Curiosidades * Christina Chu es el cuarto miembro de la banda (no oficial). Participó en los tres primeros proyectos, y aunque no es un miembro activo, esporádicamente participa en algún tema, realizando colaboraciones puntuales como Vocalista invitada, corista. Renunció debido a su trabajo en Canadá. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Sitio Oficial Galería 80000379.jpg Videografía Clazziquai Project (클래지콰이) - 'Novabossa' from 1st Album "Instant Pig"|Novabossa Clazziquai Project (클래지콰이) - 'After Love' from 1st Album "Instant Pig"|After Love Clazziquai Project (클래지콰이) - 'Come to Me' from 1st Remix Album "ZBAM"|Come to Me Clazziquai Project (클래지콰이) - 'Dance' (춤) from 2nd Album "Color Your Soul"|Color Your Soul Clazziquai Project (클래지콰이) - 'Fill this Night' from 2nd Album "Color your Soul"|Fill this Night Clazziquai Project (클래지콰이) - 'Last Tango' from 3rd Album "Love Child of the Century"|Last Tango Clazziquai Project (클래지콰이) - 'Lover Boy' from 3rd Album "Love Child of the Century"|Lover Boy Clazziquai Project (클래지콰이) - 'Flea' from special Album "Metrotronics"|Flea Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Mixto Categoría:KDebut2001 Categoría:JDebut2008 Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop